As is well-known, "internet" a world-wide interconnected network of computers, and access to the Internet may be had for purposes of communication, research, entertainment, and the like. However, and as is also well-known, such access normally requires the use of relatively expensive equipment including a personal computer and related hardware and software. Since a first significant percentage of the general population cannot afford such expensive equipment, such first population is prevented from accessing the Internet.
Further, using such a personal computer and related equipment requires a relatively high degree of technical sophistication and commitment. Accordingly, even if a user can afford to buy a system including a personal computer, a printer, a modem, cables, and other necessary related gear, the user must properly connect and configure each device, must learn how to operate each device, and must update hardware and software as necessary to maintain the system. Since a second significant percentage of the general population does not have the technical sophistication required for such a system, and since a third significant percentage of the general population either cannot or will not dedicate the time and resources necessary to learn, operate, and maintain such a system, such second and third populations are prevented from accessing the Internet. Accordingly, a need exists for an access system and method that is relatively inexpensive, that requires only a minimum of technical sophistication and commitment, and is relatively easy to use.